A World We Call Minecraft
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: In order to survive one must believe they can not die. A girl and her two pet wolves learned this lesson the hard way. What is this girl's name? What will happen on her adventures? Who will she met? Who is he? Is he really from the Overworld? Or is he from a different land? Find out, in this Minecraft story. I really suck at summaries. I hope you like. Please review if you liked.
1. The Beginning

**Hello. This is my first Minecraft Fan Fic. I hope you like. If you don't know what some of the mobs are just Google the name. I hope you will like this story.**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

I walked along the waters edge. The afternoon sun was setting into the darkness we called the night. The horrible night. To watch the sun set is a great sight if, you get out alive. The mobs are always after us Minecraftians. Trying to infect us with their bites. Trying to shoot us to death. Trying to spin us into webs. But, the most annoying one of them all is, the Creeper. Almost killing you with an explosion or blowing your house away. They just keep coming back, over and over, again and again. The leader of them was, Herobrine. With being Notch's brother and the ruler of the Nether, Herobrine is powerful. With his minions to follow his commands and his cold, dead eyes. There's something to be afraid of. This nighttime is a horrible sight, until one night, when my life was changed forever.

**Kira's P.o.v**

I smiled, as I stared at my reflection in the water.

I sighed and thought while looking up at the setting sun_", The day never lasted that long anyway"._

I started to walk home to the cobblestone house I called home. The mobs of the night started to come out of the caves and crevices they were hiding in during the day time. Strangely, everything seemed to be avoiding me. The animals seemed scared of me too. _"What's going on around here?" _I thought as I looked around me. I smiled as I reached my two story cobblestone house. It was plain thou. Just a square house with a broken wooden roof. A couple windows and a farm beside the house. I walked over to my little farm. Everything seemed alright but, I couldn't help but notice a shiny orb inside the pen with all of my animals. I slowly opened the pen door so, the animals wouldn't get out and walked over to the orb. The orb was blue with green inside. I picked it up and slowly walked back toward the pen door, trying to remember what this orb was.

"_What is this orb?" _I asked myself_"And why is it here?"_

I sighed and opened and then closed the pen door as soon as I was out. I started walking back toward my house. I was stopped by a Enderman right in front of me. He stared at the orb in my hands. I tried not to look the tall Enderman in the eyes but, I couldn't help that I was really close. His hand extended as I closed my eyes already knowing what would happen. I would be killed. But, when I opened my eyes, the Enderman had the orb in it's hand. It looked me at me, right in the eyes. I just stood there trying to stop shaking. Then, with a smirk, it vanished. I gasped, like I was holding my breath forever. Shaken, I walked back to my house. I grad the doorknob and opened the door. Just when I got into the house, Dagger, my wolf, jumped on my, pushing me out of my house.

"Ruff, Ruff", He barked, wagging his tail back and fourth.

I smiled and smirked", Did you miss me boy?"

"Ruff, Ruff", He barked getting off me.

"Thank you", I smiled getting back up and going inside", Come on boy".

Dagger wagged his tail and walked back inside. I shut the door only to be greeted by another wolf. Rina, the daughter of Dagger. I smiled as I picked Rina up and held her, closely being followed by Dagger. I went into the kitchen, setting Rina down in front of her dog bowl. She wagged her tail happily.

"Which one, pork chop?" I asked", Or, steak?"

Both Dagger and Rina stood there looking at the steak.

"Steak it is", I laughed putting two steaks in both of the wolves bowls.

I smiled putting fresh water in both of their water bowls. Both, again wagged their tails. All I could do was smile. I looked into the chest with all of my food in it. Sugar can, wheat, bread, raw chicken, cooked pork chop, cooked steak, raw steak, and milk. I grabbed two pieces of bread, cooked pork chop, and milk. I set them on the counter in front of the chair I was sitting on. I smiled when I finished making my sandwich. I looked down to see Dagger and Rina ever so close to my sandwich. I sighed and grabbed a half of my sandwich and splitting that half into two pieces. I handed one to each of them. I ate the rest of my sandwich and went up to the second floor. I saw that half of my bed was taken by my two fellow wolves. I laughed and walked over toward the other side of the bed. I opened up the red covers and slowly got snuggled up into the blankets. Dozing off into a dream.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and remember that this is my first Minecraft story so, please don't be rude. If you have any ideas about the story, please go to my profile and click PM. I really hope you liked it as much as I liked writing. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in Chapter 2 of A World We Call Minecraft. Bye.**


	2. Help!

**Hope you like Chapter 2 of A World We Call Minecraft. Hope you like it. Review. LoL.**

**Help!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I sighed as the morning sun burst threw my windows. I sat up in the red bed, looking around. Dagger and Rina were probably in the kitchen. I slowly got up and started stretching. I went to a large chest with all of my weapons and tools. My iron sword is about to break and I have full health on my diamond sword. I need a new diamond pickaxe so, today I guess I'm mining. I really hate mining. Finding caves that lead you to your death, or being killed by Creepers. _I really hate them. _I looked into another chest filled with blocks. I looked around in the chest for a minute until I found eight obsidian. I smiled, just four left. I put the obsidian back into the chest and walked down to the first floor. I smiled as I was greeted by Dagger and Rina. Hitting the back of my legs with there wagging tails. I winched in pain as I walked toward the kitchen. I grabbed the two last steaks and put one in each of there bowls. Put some fresh water in their bowls, same old stuff every day. Then as usual, I fixed me up something to eat.

"Grr!" Dagger growled", BARK! BARK!"

"BARK! BARK!" Rina yapped.

Both were staring at the window behind me. I slowly turned around to see nothing in the window. I looked at them. Both now whimpering in fear. Rina, I don't mind her getting scared but, Dagger that was a whole other story. Dagger wasn't afraid of anything. Not the small Silverfish, or the poisonous Spider. Not the infected Zombies, or the destructive Creepers. None of them. Well maybe the Enderman, though I think Dagger can take care of himself. I sighed as I watched them scan the house with their noses. I smiled and pulled out two bones. Both slowly walked over to the bones. I waved it back and fourth, both followed it slowly.

"You want the bone?" I asked.

"Bark!" Both happily wagged their tails as I threw both a bone.

I laughed when they started walking away trying to hide their bone.

"I'll be back", I smiled as I grabbed my pickaxe and locked my door.

I started for the mine. I followed the torches from my previously mining spots. I went all the way to the mine where I found the most iron, gold, or diamond you'll ever find. You could see every little thing for miles. I didn't want to mine everything at once. But for one thing, it was hard to reach everything because it was on the side of the mine which had very crummy places to walk. I reached the part where you start. I gulped the first half was pretty hard. I could die. I stepped on a cobblestone that was recently replaced because the other one was in horrible condition. No comes the hardest part of all. Ladder parkour. Previous mines made these ladders while trying to get a diamond but, failed to do so. I grabbed the first ladder and sat there.

"_So far so good", _I thought as I jump three blocks to another ladder.

My heart was racing every minute that passed.. I almost slipped on that one. I'm glad I didn't. I looked at the next ladder which was five blocks away.

"_I hope I make it and if I don't", _I thought_", I could die"._

I pushed back as far as I could and then, I sprung forward. I closed my eyes as I knew what would happen. Slowly I opened them to be hanging from the bottom of the ladder. I started to chuckle that became a full out laugh. I pulled up the ladder to reach my destination. I started to mine five iron and five diamonds. Enough to make a iron and diamond pickaxe and sword. I smiled as I parkoured back to the start. I trotted back to the beginning of the mine. Right in front of the mine were three Creepers. I went to grab my almost broken iron sword but, it was gone.

"Where the heck is my iron sword", I asked out loud.

I looked back at the Creepers who had noticed me and were coming after me. Four Zombies and a Skeleton joined in the party. I started to run away but, one of the Zombies caught up to me. I only had one use of my iron pickaxe. I stabbed the Zombie and I started to run again. I looked around for a hiding place but, I could only find the ladder parkour. I jumped on the cobblestone then on the first ladder. The were still after me. I dodged a arrow and jumped three blocks onto the second ladder. The Zombies and Skeleton made it to the first ladder parkour.

"_I hate me for this", _I thought_", Please, don't let me fall"._

I sighed and jumped the five blocks onto the third an finally ladder parkour. I made it to the other side only to be met by another Creeper. I saw white lights coming from the Creeper. I couldn't go anywhere but, forward. I jumped over the Creeper but, I was to late. He blew up. Causing the stone to crumble and the mobs flying everywhere. I hung onto a cliff left from the Creeper's destruction. I couldn't pull myself up do to my leg being broken. I knew I was going to die. I need help but, there isn't anybody here. I wish Dagger and Rina were here, they would of helped me up. But I had to be stubborn and leave them home.

"_How stupid can I get?" _I asked mentally face palming myself.

I tried to pull myself but, I accidentally used my broken leg. I winched in pain, trying not to scream. I huffed and puffed trying to at least make it up the cliff.

"_Maybe, I could just let go and end all of this", _I thought shaking my head back and fourth_", No Kira. Don't think like that. You must believe you can do it"._

Somebody help me. I can't do this alone.

_Just believe you can._

"Huh?" I asked looking around still trying to get up", Who said that?"

_Your savior._

"Who are you?" I asked getting angry", Where are you?"

_Above you._

I looked up to see my vision get blurry and my body get numb. I could feel that I let go of the cliff only to be picked up. I don't know what happened after that. What ever it was, it saved my life.

**Hope you liked Chapter 2 of A World We Called Minecraft. Please review and tell your Minecraft friends about this story. Again, I hope you liked today's chapter and I'll see you on Chapter 3 of A World We Call Minecraft. Bye.**


	3. Alive and Well

**Welcome back for another chapter of A World We Call Minecraft. I hope you liked the last chapter. Again tell your Minecraft friends and fans about this awesome story. Remember to always review and I hope you like.**

**Alive and Well**

**Chapter 3**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I awoke in a red bed with my two wolves on my bed. Asleep. Did I die? I looked over to my nightstand to find the ores I collected in the mine. I couldn't be dead. I had all of my stuff with me. I opened my covers slowly, trying not to wake up Dagger and Rina from their slumber. I got up only to fall back down on my bed. I looked down at my leg. Only to find it in a blue cast. I started to hear a whistling from down stairs. I grabbed a wooden pickaxe left over from when I started. I slowly walked downstairs. I peeked around the corner to find a man in my house, cooking breakfast.

"Hey I see your awake", He said not turning around", You can come out, no reason to hide".

I tried to stay put,but I was shaking to death, with my cast and all. I was about to drop the pickaxe and runaway. But I couldn't.

He sighed", And put that pickaxe away".

I sighed in defeat and waddled out with the blue cast wrapped around my leg.

"There we go", He smiled finishing up cooking breakfast.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Hey don't be like that", He said putting a plate of pancakes and pushing it in front of me", Eat up".

"No", I said firmly.

"Hey if your gonna heal, your gonna have to eat", He smiled putting a fork beside my plate.

"No", I said it again.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"No", I said.

"Is that the only word you know?" He said leaning against the counter.

"No", I sighed.

"Then why are you not eating?" He commanded.

"Just leave me alone", I mumbled as I sat down in front of the pancakes.

"Finally", He smiled twirling around with his arms spread out", You said something other than "No".

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Demanding much?" He asked.

"Answer the question", I demanded.

"Answer my question", He smirked.

I huffed and turned around.

"What?" He asked", Already giving up?"

"Just tell me who you are, now?" I said.

"Jeez, demanding", He mumbled", My name is, um".

"Staling are we?" I smirked turning back around to face his dumbfounded face.

"No", He said as I laughed.

"Then what is it", I smirked.

"Um... Drake", He laughed.

"Drake eh, doesn't that mean Dragon?" I asked.

"No", Drake laughed.

"Then why is it funny?" I asked.

"It's not", He said not laughing any more.

"Ok then", I said.

"Ok", Drake smiled.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked.

"Making sure your alright", Drake smiled", You had a very broken leg with that Creeper accident in the mine".

"But how did you know where I was and where I live?" I asked trying to get as much information as I possibly could.

"Instincts", He smiled.

"Like a Dragon?" I smirked.

"I'm not a Dragon", Drake pointed out.

"Right?" I statistically said rolling my eyes.

He started to growl.

"Oh", I pointed out", That's what a Dragon does".

"Stop saying I'm a Dragon", He said almost yelling.

"No", I said"_, Dragon"._

"I'M NOT A DRAGON", He yelled", I'M AN ENDERMAN".

The room went silent. Then, I started to chuckle.

"What's so funny", He commanded.

"An Enderman?" I asked", You really think your an Enderman?"

"Maybe", He mumbled.

"Right", I smirked.

"What do I do now?" He asked sadly forgetting about the conversation about being an Enderman.

"About what?" I asked trying to figure out what Drake was trying to say.

"What do I do now?" Drake repeated", I have no home so, what do I do?"

"Well", I sighed", Since you saved my skin back there in the mine I guess..."

"I guess what?" He asked.

"I guess you can stay for a little while", I sighed already knowing that this was going to be a bad idea.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH", He yelled hugging me as I tried to break free.

"P-Please let go", I said as he let go", There's a guest bedroom up the stairs and to your left.

"Thank you", He smiled as he went up to the guest bedroom.

"Welcome", I sighed after he was out of sight.

I started to walk up to my own bedroom. I opened the door to find Dagger and Rina still asleep. I climbed in bed and went to sleep. Today has been so annoying. I hope tomorrow isn't like this. I sighed and went to sleep.

**I hope you liked today's chapter. Please review and again tell you Minecraft friends and fans about this story. Who is Drake? Human? Dragon? Enderman? Creeper? Or Zombie? Find out in ****A World We Call Minecraft. Hope you liked and good-bye. _You probable already know but, you can guess in the comments and please comment. Please? _I'll be seeing you on Chapter 4 of A World We Call Minecraft. Bye.**


	4. Broken Leg Won't Stop Kira

**Hello. Hope you like today's chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I looked around the room trying to get my vision back. I looked down at the blue cast.

"I wish I hadn't gone mining", I said seeing some crutches in the corner of the room.

I started to limp toward the crutches.

"How do you use these again?" I giggled while slowly walking around my room trying to get used to them.

"Hey?", Drake asked in the doorway", How are you doing and what are you doing?"

I huffed still trying to figure the crutches out.

"Hey your doing it all wrong", Drake said walking over to me", It's like this".

He showed me how to use them by explaining in movement. I blushed as he grabbed my hands.

"Drake?" I blushed.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I think I got it", I blushed as he let go.

"Ok", He said", I guess I'll be seeing you down stairs".

He started to walk out of my room but, I sighed and stopped him.

"Drake, do you think you could um..." I paused as he smiled", Help me down the stairs?"

"Sure", Drake smiled grabbing my hands again.

Again, I blushed. Why am I feeling like this?

"Hey?" Drake asked sitting me down in a chair", I have a question".

"I may have an answer", I joked.

"You know my name but", Drake said", I don't know yours".

"Oh, my apologizes", I smiled", My name is Kira and the two wolves upstairs are Dagger and Rina".

"Oh, well nice to met you all", He smiled as he noticed that the two wolves were beside me.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Maybe build a house", He sighed", You seem that you don't really want a man in your house".

"No it's fine it's just..." I paused trying to find the right words to finish the sentence.

"It's just what?" He asked.

"It's just, you saved my life and I am grateful for that", I smiled as I could see a light blush on his face", Thank you Drake".

"Hey it's nothing", Drake laughed rubbing the back off his head.

"I owe you one", I smiled", After my leg heals. HEY! I just had an idea".

"Well don't keep it to yourself, say it", Drake motioned.

"Alright", I said", When my leg heals, I could come and help you build your house. That is if, you still want to move out".

"Hey", Drake said hugging me", Don't worry about it. It's nothing, just a theory".

"Alright", I sighed in defeat.

"Hey?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"How about we go for a walk later on", Drake asked.

I thought for a moment", Sure, I guess".

"Yes", Drake cheered", Hey I want you to met somebody".

"Who is it?" I asked thinking of his friends or pets.

"My pet Dragon", He said opening the door to see a teenager Ender Dragon.

I stood in fear but hen slowly started to laugh, making the big beast wake up.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he petted his pet.

"It's just you acted like you had Dragon powers just to tell me you had a pet Ender Dragon", I laughed clutching my stomach.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was trying to make out", He laughed.

He smiled at me as I went from full out laughs to a couple giggles.

"I'm going back into my room", He said as the Dragon followed him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Drake?" I asked sternly.

"Y-Yes?" He shuddered.

"What's your friends name?" I asked pointing to the Ender Dragon", I won't have him in this house if that means not knowing the poor things name".

He laughed", This is Damien".

"Alright", I smiled", See you Drake and Damien".

"Ok", Drake smiled", But does that still mean were going for that walk?"

"Yeah", I smiled as he left the room.

I never really described him that well. But why am I feeling like this? Well he is kind, cute, smart, and funny. He has black hair and dark purple eyes. If you looked at them from a far, they would look black. But close up, he has dark purple eyes that just leave you dumbfounded with love. I sighed. He is different from the other Minecraftians around here. He seems like he's from another world. How he knows everything. What if he is really a Ender Dragon or an Enderman? That's impossible. Ender Dragons and Endermens don't have human forms. Or do they? I need to stop thinking about these things. I have to get ready from our walk. I started to walk up to my room. But, sighed when I reached the door. I can't always have a normal life can I?

**That's it for now. I hope you liked this chapter. Again who is Drake? Is he a Ender Dragon? A Enderman? A Creeper? A Zombie? A Spider? A Blaze? Herobrine? Joking. It's not Herobrine. Find out who Drake is in the next chapter. (I think) Well I'll see you on Chapter 5 of A World We Call Minecraft. Bye.**


	5. I know What You Are

**Sorry I haven't wrote anything for like two months. It's just I had a big writer's block. It is also Summer so, you would kind of think that I wouldn't be writing for a while. I hope you like and please forgive me for not writing for like, ever.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kira's P.o.v**

It had been a month since I had mined. Drake has been taking care of everything around the house. I had two cows, three chickens, a sheep, and four pigs. Drake had taken care of the wolves and the farm animals. He is really sweet when you get to know him.

"Hey your healed!" Drake excitedly smiled.

"It was all your doing", I smiled as he blushed.

"It was nothing", He rubbed the back of his neck.

"How's Damien?" I asked.

"Good but, he's leaving", He said looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry", You said patting his back.

"Um, that's not what I meant", He said waving his hands back and forth.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"He has to migrate", Drake said.

"Oh", I laughed", When is he leaving?"

"Tomorrow", Drake sighed.

"Well I hope he has a safe flight", I smiled as Drake nodded.

"Me too", He sighed.

**The Next Day**

"Ruff Ruff", Rina yapped.

"Ruff Ruff", Dagger barked.

"Bye, have a safe flight", I smiled.

"I love you buddy", He said walking over to Damien and whispering something.

"Bye", I waved as he flew away.

"I'm going to miss him", He sighed.

"Doesn't he do this every year like birds do?" I asked.

"No, Dragons migrate when they are almost adults", Drake smiled", That means he is almost grown up".

"Well it was nice to meet him before he left", I smiled looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess it was", Drake smiled.

"How long will he be gone?" I asked.

"A year", Drake sighed.

"Wow, I'm sorry", I sighed.

"There is no reason to apologize, it's nature", He laughed.

"Alright", I laughed.

"Hey?" He asked.

"Yeah", I asked.

"Want to grab something to eat in the nearest village later?" Drake asked pointing in a direction.

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"Um... In an hour", Drake smiled.

"Alright", I smiled.

"Cool", He smirked.

**A Hour Later**

"You ready?" Drake called from down stairs.

"Um... I'm not sure about this", I said slowly walking down stairs.

"Come on", He said as I walked further down stairs.

"So, how do I look?" I shyly asked showing him my black dress.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Drake?" I asked looking at his red face.

"You look beautiful", Drake said with a red face.

"Really?" I asked looking down at my dress.

"Really", Drake blushed grabbing my hand and walking me out of the door.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Were here", Drake announced.

"Thanks for taking me", I smiled.

"No problem", He laughed.

We walked into a village restaurant. We were seated st a window seat. We waited for a waiter.

"Hello, my name is Steve and I will be your waiter today", Steve said", What would you like to drink?"

"Um... water is fine with me, what about you Drake?" I asked.

"Waters fine", Drake smiled.

"Two waters", He wrote down", I will be back with your drinks".

"Thank you", I smiled", He seemed nice".

"I don't trust him one bit", Drake eyed the waiter.

"Why?" I asked.

"Never mind", He said looking away.

"Drake?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later", He sighed.

"Ok", I smiled happily.

"Your drinks", Steve said handing us our drinks.

"Thanks", I smiled.

"What would you like to eat?" Steve asked staring at Drake and Drake staring back at him.

"Um... a salad", I said.

"I also would like a salad", Drake said never taking his eyes off Steve.

"Fine, two salads", Steve said walking away.

I watched as Steve walked away", Drake?"

"Again, I don't trus-", Drake said as I cut him off.

"I know, you don't trust him and I understand", I said.

He gulped", You do?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you after diner", I smiled as Steve came back with our salads.

**After Diner**

We paid for our cheap diner and started to walk back home.

"So, you know?" Drake asked.

"Yeah", I said.

"So, you gonna tell me?" He asked.

"Well you magically knew where I was at the mine", I counted.

"Yeah", Drake said.

"You shuddered when you were thinking of a name", I said.

"Yeah", He sighed.

"And you had a pet Dragon from the End", I sighed.

"And what am I?" Drake said turning around.

"A Enderman, that Enderman that took that orb away from me", I smiled.

"How do you know?" He asked shocked.

"Because, you didn't kill me", I said turning Drake around.

"Why would you still keep me in your house if you knew that I was an Enderman?" He asked staring at me.

"Because I wanted to wait to do this", I said kissing Drake.

"Why?" He blushed.

"Because", I blushed", I love you".

"I love you too", Drake said grabbing my hand.

"Let's go home", I smiled as he teleported us home.

**I hope you liked today's chapter. The story isn't finished yet. So, do not forget about this awesome story. But, you know now that Drake is an Enderman. Bye.**


	6. Forgive Me

**Chapter 6**

"She's traveling with the prisoner", He spoke.

"Really, a woman traveling with a prisoner, what do you have in mind servant?" The boss smirked staring out of the window.

"Capture the girl and wait for him to come?" The servant asked than said.

"NO", His deep voice boomed over the giant castle", That's too predictable, we need something else, call Herobrine, I have a plan".

The servant nodded and went into another room. The King smirked evilly staring out the giant window. As if in seconds, the Dark Lord of Minecraftia stood just behind the King. The King turned around to see the glowing eyes of death smirking at him.

"You called?" Herobrine asked bowing and smirking to himself.

"Indeed", The King spoke", I have a job for you, Master Herobrine".

"Really?" Herobrine smiled obviously interested in a job.

"I want you to capture a woman", The King turned to face the giant window as Herobrine just rolled his eyes.

"Do you just want to girl for you to wed?" Herobrine asked really annoyed.

"No, I wan t you to just capture her, can you do that?" He sighed sitting down in his throne.

"Why is this girl so important to you?" Herobrine asked walking up the steps to stand beside the King.

"She's hiding a criminal so, she's breaking the rules of Minecraftia law", He sighed rubbing his temples.

The white eyes man sat down on the steps staring at the King", Then why do you need me?"

"Because, they would think of me as only a Saviour, you", He stopped for Herobrine to finish the rest.

"And I'm a killer", Herobrine grinned.

"Yes but, I also want you to capture her in front of the criminal", He smiled evilly.

"Alright, thanks for the info, I'll come back with the girl tomorrow", Herobrine waved.

"Thanks for the help", The King smiled and stood up from the throne.

"Your welcome, Brother", Herobrine smirked and vanished from the palace to do his own bidding.

Notch just watched the setting sun until his own eyes fell sleepy. He walked to his bedroom and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I stretched in the tiny bed that was mine. Today was going to be great, I could tell it was going to.

"Kira!" Drake called from the kitchen as he had always done", Breakfast is done!"

"Coming!" I smiled running downstairs to find everybody in the kitchen. Including Dagger and Rina.

"What's for today", I grinned sitting down beside him.

"Raspberry pancakes", He grinned.

"Never had that before", I confusedly said trying it.

"So is I good?" Drake nervously asked.

"Not good", Drake gasped as I smirked", It's not good, it's GREAT!"

Drake laughed at me and started tickling me. We both fell from the kitchen tables and onto the floor. We both started laughing. More me than him.

"E-Ender D-Dude, hahahaha, S-Stop", I said through all of the laughs.

Drake stopped, got up and helped me to my feet. Both slightly giggling. We finished our awkward breakfast and walked outside in mid day. We walked to no where in predictable but, we talked about anything. Until it came time. We stood beside a waterfall which was on a waterfall. We stood dangerously close to the edge. The sun was slowly setting. Red and orange lights shone around the grass plains filled with spawning monsters of the night. I held Drake's hand just in case if I slipped. I stared at him as he stared at me. We slowly moved closer together. Just millimeters away. I could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every step. He touched my face. His hands were freezing. I looked him dead in the eyes as he did the same. Passionately, sparks flew, birds sang, and we kissed. I could fell the butterfly in my stomach disappearing. My eyes closed. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. I felt the cold touch of his lips moving away from mine and his hand letting go of my hand. I opened my eyes to a sight I will never forget. Drake was stabbed in the side, then pushed off the cliff. I turned around with tears in my eyes. There stood the most evilest man in the world, Herobrine.

"Your mine girly", He said running toward me.

"No I'm not", I said clutching my heart and dropping of the cliff.

I could hear cursing and screaming coming from the Dark Lord. All I could think about was Drake. Tears rolled from my face as I made my way closer and closer to the ground. Blood hit my face. It was Drake's I mentally screamed thinking of what Herobrine has done.

"DRAKE!" I screamed. We came closer and closer to a body of water. When I landed in the water, Drake was already at the bottom. I swam as fast as my legs would carry me. Blood filled the water attracting predators. I grabbed him and swam to the surface. Swimming very tiredly, we made it to shore. I pressed against his chest making him spit out water.

"Your okay", I sighed with relief.

"I don't feel okay", Drake laughed clutching his side.

"We need to seal the wound", I pointed to the cut.

Drake stood up", It's only a minor cut".

"Minor!" I said", Blood was everywhere".

"Kira", Drake said hugging me", I'm fine".

Then at the soothing of his words, tears fell as I clutched him tightly. I never want to let go of him. Never again. Even if that means killing anybody who got in my way. The truth is, I loved him. Don't ever leave me again, please don't. I love you Drake.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I sort of made me cry writing it. Please leave a comment and I'll see what I will write for the next chapter. Well see you on A World We Call Minecraft Chapter 7. Well then, Good-bye for now.**


	7. Sickness is Coming

**Chapter 7**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I sighed as Drake slept peacefully. I wished I could, but I promised that I would watch out for Herobrine. But I was so cold and tired. I shivered ever so slightly, trying not to wake up Drake. I stared at the evening sky. A dark blue cloudy sky. _"It looks like it's going to rain",_ I thought. As if I had pushed a button, it started to rain, hard. _**NOW **_ I was tired, cold, and feeling sick. I sneezed looking back down at Drake. He didn't move at all. I started to get a little worried. I sighed and coughed. The rain fell harder every time I sneezed or coughed. By morning, I might be sick.

We had nothing to secure us. No trees, no house, no cave, just sand and pebbles. I felt so cold and sick. I don't know what to do. My mind feels fuzzy. "Kira?" Drake said fully awake. "Yeah", I coughed through the words. "You look sick", He said getting up. "I fell sick", I said coughing harder. I stared blankly at him. He turned around and transformed into an Enderman. His dark green eyes stared back at me. He picked me up, bridal style, and disappeared. I was warm and sunny for just a few seconds, but turned cold again. We were now in a jungle tree. Not on the top, but inside the leaves. Drake went back into his human form. He started to beat the leaves to make room for us. After he finished what he was doing, he sat beside me and held me. It felt warm in his arms. I yawned and I fell asleep with Drakes arm around me.

**Shot chapter, but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Yeah.**

**Drake: Why would you want to go to school.**

**Me: I was being sarcastic.**

**Kira: Right.**

**Me: SEE!**

**Kira: I was being sarcastic too.**

**Me: Oh dear god no!**

**Drake: What?!**

**Me: I just taught my characters about sarcastic and now I will us it in the next chapter.**

**Drake and Kira: NOOOO!**

**Me: I won't if you two SHUT UP and let me finish what I was saying earlier.**

**Drake and Kira: Fine.**

**Me: Good. I forgot to put a disclaimer in earlier in the first six chapter so here it is.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do NOT own Minecraft, Minecraftia, Minecraftians, Notch, Steve, and Herobrine. I DO own Kira, Drake, Dagger, Rina, and Damien.**_

**So that's it for now. Again sorry it was short, I am really tired today. So, I will see you on Chapter 8 of A World We Call Minecraft. Bye.**


	8. Farewell My Beloved

**Hello again. I said I was sorry for the last chapter, but I said I was tired. So here's another one.**

**Chapter 8**

**Kira's P.o.v**

I felt sick. My body did not move. My eyes felt so... so tired. I had already had eight headaches in a row. But through all that, Drake stayed at my side. He never went too far from the little 'tree house'. I stood up when he had returned from hiss walk.

"How are you doing?" Drake asked. I sat silently. I had forgotten them. My two dogs. "How long have we been away from the house?" The question shocked him for a second, but he went into deep thought. He sighed", About three days or so". I just wanted to cry. I bet my wolves had already ran away to find food. "So what do we do now?" I asked him. He stared at me and I stared at him. It was quiet in the early morning. Only birds the birds chirped in the silent wind. The animals under us pranced around in a happy dance.

"I ", He said chocking on the words", Have to leave". My eyes widened. I didn't want him to leave. He was... something more than a friend. He was... better than a friend. "But... I don't want you to leave", I said chocking back on the tears", You can't leave me... I'm... in... love with you". He walked over to me and gave me a big hug. The tears fell because, I knew this will be the last time I saw him. "I have to. To protect the one's I love away from harm", He said soothing the words", Like you, Damien, Rina, and Dagger. There all important to me. A wise Enderman once said 'You can save the ones you love by giving yourself up'. He was right".

I shook my head forcibly. "I don't care about the wise Enderman, I care about you. Do you think I would just let you leave me without even caring about how I will act, how I will survive with the pain inside", I said breaking away from the hug and soothing words", Do you think I am just going to let you go off to be taken away. What did you do to get into this much trouble?" He started to laugh loudly. I thought_', So your laughing at me now?' _

"I went to prison for showing a mortal my other side", He said laughing. "You mean me", I said shaking. "Yeah", He said", Just after that I went to Notch's prison, so I escaped to find you again. I knew something about you that made me scream that I loved you". "So you did it all to be with me?" I asked as he nodded", I still don't want you to go".

"I'll be back later", He said giving me one last kiss", Trust me". With those last words he disappeared into the air to the castle. Tears ran down my face. I just stood there, staring at the empty space where my beloved once stood. _I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! _

I jumped out of the tree and walked home. I found it pretty easily. When I got home, Dagger and Rina sat by the fireplace. I opened the door, yet no wolf jumped on me. Both had there tails between their legs. I shook my head as the walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some food for the three of us. They gobbled theirs faster than you could say 'Hello'. I wasn't hungry.

I walked up to my bedroom and sat on the bed. On the counter top beside the bed, was a picture of the five of us. Drake, Damien, Dagger, Rina, and I. We were hugging in mid-day. The stars we ready to come out, but waited till the sun went away. I stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. I looked out at the window. It was again mid-day. The stars were ready to come out, but still they waited till the sun vanished. I cried one last tear before grabbing everything I needed. I wasn't going to let him get away without me saying so. Don't worry Drake, I'm coming.

**That's it for now. Good-Bye.**


End file.
